


Much To Brew About Nothing

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Alex, Misunderstandings, REALLY gay maggie, adrian is here too, coffee shop AU, gay coffee barista, say hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Maggie likes one of her customers and flirts with her every day, but will she finally take the plunge and give this beautiful Alex her number? Even AFTER she shows up with a hot blonde?Sanvers Week 2018 Day Three: Coffee Shop AU





	Much To Brew About Nothing

Tuesday, February 13, 2018:

Coffee Shop AU

She came in every day at exactly the same time; 7:38 on the dot.

Her crimson hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and there was a pair of wireless headphones hanging off her neck, an iPhone strapped to her upper arm and the rainbow of tank tops that she wore outlining her perfect figure, along with a pair of running shorts that showed off her perfect legs and…certain _other ass_ ets.

Each time the buzzer on the door rang, Maggie practically shoved Adrian away from the register and took over herself, giving the customers her best smiles as she took orders and marked cups, handing them off to the amused younger boy with practiced ease. By the time _she_ got to the register, Maggie was already marking up her cup.

“Dark roast with three sugars, two cream,” she said before the redhead could even open her mouth. “How are you today, Alex?”

The redhead always seems a bit flustered for the first second or two, before straightening her spine and giving Maggie a dazzling smile of her own. “Hello, Maggie,” she replied, each and every time. “I’m well. And you.”

“Can’t complain,” Maggie replied. “Except I still don’t have your number.”

Alex would roll her eyes and scan her rewards card. “Isn’t it against the rules to ask your customers for personal information? Do I need to speak to your manager?”

“I’m the manager,” Maggie reminded her. “Do I need to tell you that every time?”

“Just once more, for old times’ sake.” Alex tucked her phone back into her pocket and stepped out of line while Adrian snickered behind the espresso machine. Maggie sent him a glare and turned to the next customer, putting that dimpled smile of hers up to a thousand watts.

“What can I get for you today?”

* * *

 

The cup in her hand could get her fired. Or possibly arrested.

At the very top, it said Alex’s name, in the same spot and fashion it always had. The ‘A’ looped into the ‘L’ and the ‘E’ was a swift glide into the ‘X’. She wrote that name more carefully than any other name she’d ever heard while working here. And just below it, for the first time ever, was her own name.

And her phone number.

She was sure that it must be crossing a line of some sort; sexual harassment? Did it count as that? Maggie was certain that it must be. She’d been warring with herself about placing the cup under her register, just in case she decided to take that chance. She was certain that Alex liked her, after all. Their flirting had carried on throughout the last six months and not once had Alex ever requested that Maggie stop, nor did she change coffee shops—and there were _a lot_ of them in National City.

That must have meant something special, right?

Maggie shook her head and sighed, stowing the cup away as she placed Adrian at the register and went to make drinks, as always. The usual weekday morning crowd showed up right on time; businessmen, teachers and students alike, and construction workers all lined up for their morning boost.

Then, at exactly 7:38 on the dot, Alex walked in, panting even harder than usual as a blonde in a pair of plain black glasses trailed in after her. She was dressed similarly to Alex, though her clothes were…brighter. And _way_ more pastel.

“That was a great run,” she said, wiping the nonexistent sweat off her brow.

“I hate you,” Alex huffed, glaring up at her from where she had bent herself over, attempting to catch her breath.

“You’re just jealous that you couldn’t keep up,” the blonde teased, poking Alex in the shoulder.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Okay, but you’ll break your foot.”

“Did I mention that I hate you?”

“You _love_ me,” the blonde said, in a singsong voice.

At the claim, Maggie nearly burned herself at the espresso machine. _Of course_ somebody as gorgeous as Alex would have a girlfriend. She was a fool to think otherwise.

Alex stood up and shoved her, which only served to push herself backward.

Of course she would have a total buff girlfriend, too, Maggie thought bitterly as she finished the order and called out for some kid named Rainbow (which Adrian had purposely misspelled). She hid her face as Alex and the blonde got closer, deciding to stick to making drinks rather than embarrass herself by further flirting with a taken woman.

“Good morning, Alex,” she heard Aidan say as she continued to fill orders and place them on the serving bar. It was like clockwork for her, making drinks; she didn’t even have to think about it.

When she got to Alex’s, she peeked over the machine at the two women, who were sitting at one of the tables. Well, the _blonde_ was sitting. Alex was sprawled across it, dramatically while her companion continued to tease and poke at her. Alex made obviously empty threats as they waited for their drinks and Maggie couldn’t help but grin as she added the cream and sugar to her drink, as well as a shot of espresso, as it seemed like the redhead was going to need it today.

She placed it on the bar and called out Alex’s name, as well as somebody named…

“Keira?”

The blonde sighed and stood, bouncing over to the bar to grab the two drinks. “It’s Kara, actually,” she said, with an amused grin. “Thanks, Maggie.” Maggie simply nodded and gave her a tight grin before returning to work.

“Do you think she’ll call you?” Adrian asked, startling Maggie. She turned to him with a furrowed brow.

“What?” she asked. “Why would Kara call me?”

“Not Kara!” Adrian huffed. “Alex!”

“Why would Alex…”

Suddenly her eyes widened and she shoved him out of the way, checking under the register, where she had stashed the cup. It was gone.

“What the hell did you do?” she hissed at the teen boy.

“What do you mean?” Adrian asked. “I thought you _wanted_ her to have your number. Isn’t that why you wrote it on her cup?”

“I stashed it down there for a reason!” Maggie growled. “I wasn’t going to give it to her. Especially not after I found out she has a girlfriend.”

“Alex?” Adrian snorted. “No, she doesn’t.”

“How would you know?”

“Kara told me,” he explained. “We’ve been trying to get you two dorks together _forever_. You know she’s Alex’s sister, right?”

Maggie glared at him. “You know, you could have told me that.”

“But where would the fun be in that?” Adrian retorted with a cheesy grin.

“I hate you,” Maggie huffed.

“You love me,” Adrian corrected, confidently.

Maggie rolled her eyes and looked over to where Alex and Kara were sitting. The former was looking down at the cup in her hands, her cheeks flaming bright hot pink while her sister gave her a comically wide grin. When Alex turned her gaze to meet Maggie’s, the shorter woman felt her cheeks get hot as she gave the other woman a tiny wave.

Alex’s face broke out into a grin as she pulled out her phone and typed something into it, before placing it back into her pocket and tugging her sister out of the shop.

Sure enough, when Maggie went back into her office a few minutes later, her cell phone was flashing with a new text. It was from an unfamiliar number, but Maggie knew exactly who it was the moment she saw what it said:

_U free at 8? ;)_


End file.
